Ark 18 Episode 19: Family Binds
'Participants' *Akira Tetsu *Sian Tetsu 'I’m Sorry' SayuriAkagi: She stood there quietly on the beach looking up at the morning sun’s rays as they began to peak over the horizon that was Zuton Mexea dressed in a gray sports bra, a pair of grey light weight sweats, her black and purple Nike cross trainers and her long raven hair pulled back into a high ponytail up away from her face and neck. The hour was just half past 6 when the tomboy beauty that was Sian Tetsu last checked her sports watch wondering just what in the hell could be keeping that lazy ass brother of hers, she’d sent Lala over to the hotel where the boys were staying to wake them up so they could finally talk without any more interruptions from everyone since no one was really out of bed yet. Sian couldn’t help but chuckle a bit knowing that quiet possibly be the problem Lala was having right about now, is getting Akira’s ass up after prolly spending such a long night with that girl Alise again. ~Hmph and he gets on me about Daisuke, its pretty obviously what she’s all about.~ the teenaged girl surmises standing there motioning her arms up from her sides and lapping them one over the other about her full yet modest bosom he head lowered some in utter annoyance as she taps her toes in the sand. “I so fucking can’t stand this double standard shit, it’s alright for him to fuck around with every piece of ass he sees but when I find someone that I actually care about there’s nothing but complications surrounding the matter.” She’d state out loud to herself knowing full well there wasn’t any one around for miles to hear her as it actually did really piss her off majorly when she allowed herself to think about it. From behind her she could hear two sets of foot steps moving against he gravel that made up the sand beneath their feet both of which caused her turn around and allow her lunar blue eyes to see just who it was that was crazy enough to run up behind her like she wouldn’t stab them in the throat or something. There off in a distance flailing her arms like the complete goof she was, was Lala grinning away and hollering, “Ahoy there skipper!!” Sian could help but lower her eyes laughing at the sight of the girl with long pink bubble gum hair, tan skin like her own, large blue eyes, dressed in a baby blue tank with the words, “Mew O.O” on them, a pair of white shorts, and white wedges on her feet. “Ahoy there!” Sian called back raising her right arm up allowing it to wave back against the currents of the air. “Sorry I’m late lookie, lookie who I got!” Lala cheers pointing back behind her in the hopes that Sian would see as to who she was referring to. Guest_Keizumai: Akira would have been relaxing in his dorm room on his bad his lunar blue eye moving from left to right as he slowly read his schools text book skimming the pages Akira really didn't like school cause it was too easy for him and really he was only reading it so he could pass the time bored with his video game. Akira would toss the book to the side when he heard someone knocking on his dorm room door he'd then stand up walking over to the door pulling it wide open only to see Lala standing in the door way, She'd be smiling goofy as always before telling him that his sister wanted to see him Akira would cock a eyebrow before sighing and walking out the door closing it behind him lucky he had already been dressed so he didn't have to change. He'd have on a black button up shirt though he left it unbuttoned and on his legs would be a black pair of slacks and some wooden sandals on his feet he'd follow behind Lala who eventually led him over to his sister who was standing there with no one else around "So what's sup" would be all he'd say as he walked up to her- SayuriAkagi: Sian glanced back behind her adopted sister smiling softly at the fact that Akira even came let alone didn’t give Lala any lip about having to do so. The past view days the two had barely seen one another let alone talk and Si could see that the once dynamic duo was starting to become a dynamic Uno with each of them in their own corners doing their own separate little things in order to maintain the peace. “Hey.” She walks over to her brother giving her arms out stretched to try to hug him as Lala using that time to turn tail and make her way off in another direction to leave the two of them be for a moment. “A lot.., so much that I don’t even know where to start actually.” Sian tells him honestly stepping back from him if she was allowed to hug him sighing softly. “I don’t know where to begin with this but I guess I’ll tell you this much Mom thinks we’re all in some kind of trouble down here and the reason being is that before I came down here she asked me what the name of this tournament was since Ryan was the one who signed off on us going in the first place while she was down in the hospital. When I told her the name of it she literally went ballistic Akira, ranting to me about how it was impossible that the GMAFs were still around and shit.” She looks towards the horizon speaking this the words of Tomoko still bouncing about in her head like the tune of some catchy song before lowering them once again then looking at her brother once more. “As it turns out the original Grand Martial Arts Federation was destroyed by several unknown persons almost 10yrs ago to the day. Its businesses, offices, and hell even arena went up in a blaze of glory. It commissioner turned up missing and then dead about several months later after the place went up in a blaze of smoke.” Guest_Keizumai: Akira would have embraced his little sister in his arms squeezing her tightly before letting go and watch as sighed before beginning to speaking saying that she didn't know where to start and then telling him he thinks that their all in some type of danger because the GMAF got destroyed by unknown people though Akira actually knows exactly who did it though based on her story mom obviously didn't tell her for a reason so he didn't bring that part up. Akira would then rub the back of his head "yeah I know dad told me about it awhile ago I just figured they rebuilt it but if moms says we might be in trouble then I guess we should get prepared for the worst , we'll need a way to keep in touch besides are cell phones It would be easier if I learned that thing from dad" Akira would say placing his hands underneath his chin thinking to himself "so who all knows about this beside us?" He ask his facial expression in deep thought- SayuriAkagi: “No one not that I am aware of, Mom said she would try to get in contact with the other kids parents but still no word if that’s happened or not. Her only instructions for us was to stay sharp and not to let what’s happened the incident at the tower destroy what ties we have as a family.” Sian tells her brother whole heartedly knowing that he’d prolly knew what else that their mother added to that as she does with every situation. “If they want one Tetsu, they gotta ready to take us all. And your right we’ve gotta get something better than or cells if this is indeed a trap I have Lala working on some thing right now as we speak.” Sian informs him her mind lost in thought briefly before suddenly speaking again. “Just so you know our fans picked out band to represent KC at the rocking at the GMAF concert I’ve got some new songs I wrote I want you and Kyle to hear later after your fight against Kin. I think you more so than any one will get a kick outta these new tracks…” she mused turning just slightly suddenly trying pounce on top of her brother’s back without so much as a warning laughing. “gotcha finally!” she shout if she were successful and not shed land right on her butt like she usually does when she tried to sneak attack his tall lanky ass- Guest_Keizumai: Akira would smile before for leaning outta of the way as his sister tried to jump on his back, he'd watch as she'd fell on her ass causing sand to fly up a bit Akira would then laugh at her "you almost had me that time" he'd say extending his arm outwards towards her offering to help her onto her feet pulling her a bit. "Hell yeah this gig would give us so much publicity" he say greeting a little excited about the while thing "well if you made the tracks I know they'll be hot" he said before rubbing his hands through her hair messing it up- SayuriAkagi: "Hey cut that shit out Aki." she teases calling him the name that she knew their mom could only call him sticking her tongue out at him a bit laughing extending her own arm out towards his to claps his hand and pull up from the knees back onto her own two feet. Sian tries to dodge those massive paws of his but it was no use her hair as she knew it was ruined at least for the day. "I think their okay but yeah about the other day....I'm sorry I didn't take into account of how you might be feeling about me actually dating someone and I know that I will always been seen as a little girl with two pig tails in her hair holding a bear by you and dad no matter what i say or do. I just want you both to try on this one for me and if you can't I'll accept that too I just want my brother back." Her voice falls silent at asking her brother for this because she in fact knows this is a double edge sword it could either way or another for her as she tries to take her brother's hand into her own squeezing it lightly before letting it go. "Speaking of which I was wondering if either you or dad could train me, cause after what happened before with Damon......I don't ever wanna feel that weak and helpless again." 'I Fight to Protect You' Guest_Keizumai: Akira would have do it more when she called him Aki even though she knows only mom is allowed to use that nickname before pulling her to her feet and listened as she began to speak, he'd then give his sister a soft smile before his giant hands which was on her head would softly move as if to comfort her a bit "your right you'll always be that little sister of mine no matter what you say or do" he pause for a second “but you still do have to grow up as well and I can't stop you from doing that look I only want to protect you , your the world to me and If something happened to you and I could have stopped it then how do you think I'd feel, I know you like Daisuke but just be careful about saying that you love him even if you really do take a step back and let things progress a bit more" he say softly "I won't promise you anything but I'll try to get along with the guy" he say reluctantly though he was a sucker when it came too his sister Akira would then laugh when she asked if he or dad would train her before smiling "well if you want to train you should start off with me I'll teach you how to control and channel your power once that’s done you can train with dad and he'll teach you the cool stuff” he’d say with a giant grin on his face showing off his pearly whites, resembling Akuma as he did- SayuriAkagi: Sian would come to stand at her full height of 5`3 again once back up onto her feet with her brother’s help although she still has to look up to him due to him being several more inches taller than she is. She could feel his large hand still resting on top of her head hearing him tell her that she was right about always being his little sister regardless of what she does or says but at the same time he know shell have to grow up and all that he want to do it protect her as his hand falls from her head to comfort her. Akira goes on to say that she means the world to him, and that if he feels that something happened to her and he knew he could have stopped it from the jump, how’d she think it would make him feel before dabbling on into Daisuke and her love for him warning her to be careful with that word, to access the matter from another point of view first and more slowly too. Sian knew that this was Akira giving his best especially when he stated he would try to get along with Dai which is all she really asked for from him in the first place, its all she ever really wanted from either of them really. She had enough going on with Damon running around trying to kill her over a misunderstanding that should have been cleared up before any of them her classmates included were ever born. As her brother brought mention to possibly training her she mentioned that he would get her started first and then she should go to their father next for the rest of it before smiling to which Sian couldn’t help but break a laugh at him cause he looked so much like their damn dad. “Alright silly its date, when can we start?” she asks him anxious to really get this underway since it appeared as though she wouldn’t been getting any time in with her boyfriend today due to company matters or so Daisuke claimed. “And before we do there’s more you should know about this Dai, Damon, and me death triangle too.” She adds bracing her brother for the rest of the crazy tail around the two. Sian slowly went into details that were originally omitted when she told Akira about the assault she experience from Damon and his goons at the tower of how she managed to get the truth from him about just were his anger was really directed and also how Daisuke reacted to her words having heard it from her during their first date, even more so once he explained to her that any chance of him and Damon having any kind of brotherly bond after what he’d done to her back at Yun Tower was completely shot to hell as well as Akira listened on. Hearing his sister tell him that she asked Daisuke not to do anything against Damon for attacking her almost made Akira want to laugh and hit her all at the same time as he knew that her words had pretty much fallen on deaf ears seeing as even he wasn’t trying to hear that shit either. Damon had crossed the lines in more ways than one for both the Dragon Onihoruda and himself, and his ass was going to pay dearly if Akira had his way. ~No one hurts my sister and lives to talk about it~ was all that ran through his mind as Sian finished telling him everything. “Akira, please don’t do anything rash against Damon?” she asks looking towards her brother her own lunar blue eyes starting to glow some what in the morning sun that was now completely over the horizon. “Tch somebody should have told his ass that before he put his hands on you, there are two things in this life that you DO NOT mess with Sian when it comes to us (by that he means Oni & Onihorudas), that’s our families and our mates. And if Daisuke see’s you as being a potential mate to him then there’s a sure as hell ass beat that your words went the hell in one ear and straight the fuck out the other cause I damn they did when you just asked me that.” Akira tells her causing his sister to finally understand why Dai told her he would never have any kind of relationship with his brother at all after what happened. Sian couldn’t help but turn on the soles of her sneakers some away from Akira her head lowering to as her gaze shifted to the heaving mounds of her breasts now knowing that the tempest that all started with one man’s stupidity would eventually brew into a storm so powerful it just might result in either her death or the deaths of two others that she loves, “This is so stupid..” she blurts out almost ready to cry. “That might be sis….but what you ask from me is just simply too much. My purpose of training was not so I could win the GMAFs, though winning would be a plus” he laughs admitting the truth behind what he has become. “I did all of this so I could protect you my little sister from fucks like Damon, and if it kills me he and his goons squad are going to die.” Sian would suddenly hear her mother’s voice come back to haunt her in her mind speaking the same words she did during Akira’s match. ~Have you something to protect?~ All of sudden her words made sense now as did what all of her classmates had been doing for the pass several months leading up to this event. None of them were amassing skills and new techniques for their personal own gain as she herself had originally believed it was because of the friendships and relationships with those around them shaped by the events that followed the start of school that caused them to change both physically and mentally in order to protect those that had become intertwined in their destinies whatever that maybe. “I understand.” Sian tells him softly before his hand came to rest upon her head with that same crazy grin on his face. “Any who we’d better get back Mom will come to the dorms looking for us if we miss breakfast again.” Sian just let him have it since she already looked a mess hair wise any how, “You’re right lead way champ.” She teased as Akira turned with her in tow to head back towards resorts’ row. Category:Ark 18